fablefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Fable III: Retold Chapter 34
Heroes and Villains After helping Huxley build himself a companion, and helping Driftwood once again Adam and Anna returned to the Records Room to learn more about General Turner to find no sign of Hobson and Commander Milton lying on the ground. "Commander! Are you okay?" Anna asked as the Commander groaned. "What happened?" Adam asked. "Turner, he's been here all along he never left the island" Commander Milton said. "Where's Hobson?" Adam asked. "He took him Turner been playing with us, playing with you this is what he wanted all along to lore you into a trap he's been using hidden passages behind the walls, he's somewhere in the prison, I don't care what happens to Hobson but we have to find Turner, he fled through here" Commander Milton said looking into a doorway. "Look we don't like Hobson either but we can't let him die" Adam said as they followed Commander Turner down some stairs. "I know it's a trap but I don't think Turner realizes who he's dealing with he hasn't seen you fight like I have we should be careful he must have something prepared for us" Commander Milton said as they entered a room with coffins and dead bodies on examination tables. "This is the pit he must be hiding with all these lunatics" Commander Milton said as they went into the cell block as an alarm went off and all the doors began to open. "He set them free! The bastard set them free!" Commander Milton yelled as they saw some of the Asylum Prisoner attacking. Soon after the attack all the Prisoner was dead as Commander Milton lay on the ground. "At least they're out of their misery now" Commander Milton said. "You're hurt!" Adam said. "I'll be alright ugh! I'm no hero though" Commander Milton grunted. "Stay here we can deal with Turner" Adam said. "I'm sure you can, you have powers the rest of us can only dream of, there might be more coming, go I'll hold them off while I can" Commander Milton said. Adam and Anna then headed down the cell block and entered the Electrical Rehabilitation Facility and saw Hobson strapped to one of the chairs with a gag on his mouth. "Hobson!" Anna yelled as Adam and Anna ran over to the grunting Hobson as Adam tried to break the arm restraints and Anna pulled off the head piece. "It's alright Hobson" Adam said as Adam and Anna pulled off the arm restraints as Hobson removed the gag. "There was no third prisoner!" Hobson yelled. "What?" Anna said. "It was all him!" Hobson said as Adam and Anna looked over to see Commander Milton standing by the switch as he shhh them as they looked down to see a wire going to the chair and into the switch. "It's time for your treatment your majesty" Commander Milton said hitting the switch as Adam and Anna were hit by an electrical shock and both blacked out. When Adam awoke he could see he was still in the Keep as his vision was blurry and could see the Commander. "Your awake your majesty, good I was afraid I set to high a charge but then you have powers only the rest of us can dream of Hobson was mistaken there was a third prisoner General Turner the finest soldier I ever served under the finest man I ever knew, died six months ago I couldn't save his life but I wasn't going to let everything he believed in die with him, you see it's time for a true revolution and how does one bring down a king? How does one bring down a hero? By becoming one" Commander Milton said as Adam saw he was strapped to a chair similar to the one they saw in Mary lab and saw the Commander standing by a blue vile. "Where's Anna!" Adam yelled. "Forgive me your majesty" Commander Milton said flipping the switch as Adam began to yell out in pain feeling the electricity hit him as more power hit him make Adam yell louder as a red light went up the tube and into the machine and put a single blue drop into a vile making it glow as the electricity stopped and Adam panted. "It worked! To the end of Kings and Queens!" Commander Milton said drinking the blue liquid as he grunted and dropped the glass vile making it shatter as he began to get covered in smoke as a white light flashed and red smoke appeared over Milton as Adam saw black angel wings like the ones he would have gotten if he followed the path of a tyrant and saw Milton was now a perfect copy of him. "All hail the king of Albion" Milton said in Adam voice as he made the inferno fire form in one hand, "do you see now who the real enemy is? I am you and only one of us can live!" he said looking over at the growling Xander as he hit the dog with the fire making it the wall then the ground. "Xander!" Anna yelled running into the room as he eyes widen to see the two King's. "Ah another target" Milton said forming the blade spell and launched them at Anna. "Anna!" Adam yelled as she held up her hammer and managed to block a few but one of the magic swords stabbed into her arm. "AHHH!" Anna cried out as the sword vanished and Anna gripped her now bleeding arm. "Leave my dog alone! Leave my friend alone!" Adam yelled as he broke out of the chair yelling with his white angel wings out. "Do you know how many people I've seen die for someone else's cause? How much blood I've seen spilt in the name of the crown and how many wasted away in prisons like this one just for speaking their minds!" Milton yelled as he and Adam collided swords as Anna quickly made her way over to the still trapped Hobson and began to break him free. "That was my brother doing not mine! I would never do such a thing!" Adam yelled. "You call yourself a revolutionary, what changed? We swapped one ruler for another what gives you the right to dictate our lives! Your hero blood? You think it makes you better than us? Well now it's my blood too Witchcraft Mary may have been insane but her work was inspired I studied it for years before setting her free but she didn't know how to use that knowledge, why become a filthy beast when you can become a god!" Milton said. "I am not a god! I will never be a god! I am a hero! I won't let you hurt anyone!" Adam yelled hitting Milton with the Force Push spell sending him hitting a wall as Milton began shooting at Adam who quickly dodged. "General Turner wanted a military too but I had a better idea I will simply take your place, I've seen how you behave I've seen how you fight, how you make decisions, I know how to be you and as King of Albion I will end the crown forever" Milton said. "You don't know anything about me! You don't know what I go through! My pain, my happiness, my love! You don't know anything about me or my heart!" Adam yelled hitting Milton with his sword several times. "I watched Turner rot in his cell too sick to save, I took care of his as best I could and I learned the truth about our supposedly glorious Albion! Two identical heroes can't overcome each other we will always be locked in battle! Always evenly matched but I made sure the prisoners on this floor injured you while I worked, now I'm stronger!" Milton said as Adam punched him in the face. "Who said strength is all I use!" Adam said blocking Milton sword swing. "I watched you use these powers from time after time but to feel them coursing through me it's incredible! You should your worth when you spared Faraday life but as long as you wear the crown you are the enemy of the people, I know many who wouldn't have taken pity on Mary but that doesn't mean you should decide the fate of a whole country a soldier must do what is necessary to protect his nation when I atone the throne of Albion I will reverse every bad decision you've ever made and then I will free the people from the ruler of the crown it's a pity you won't see such a glorious day, the people of Albion will rule themselves and the army will be there to protect them" Milton said. "I made nothing but good decision for Albion, I kept all my promises, I protected this kingdom from the Darkness, do you think I will let someone like you take over the throne for his own selfish reason! The kingdom elected my father to bring peace and he did so, he was the greatest king of them all and as his son I will defend my kingdom from a tyrant like you, the wings on your back reveal your true nature and I shall defeat you no matter the cost!" Adam yelled hitting Milton sword out of his hand and saw his opening, "Blade-Shock!" Adam yelled hitting Milton with the attack and making him hit the ground as Adam kicked Milton gun away as he pointing his sword at his doppelganger as smoke began to come off Milton. "Another revolution has failed, perhaps it's as it should be I don't know if I would have given up such power" he said grabbing Adam collar as his wings appeared, "just remember this king Albion doesn't need you to sit on its throne one day the people will claim their freedom" he said falling over and died. "If that time comes I will allow it, if it is what the people wants I will kindly set down the crown, but as of now, I will continue to make only good decision for what is best for my people and won't ever let evil threaten it again" Adam said as he ran over to Anna, "are you okay?" "I'm fine" Anna said as Xander barked. "We should get that checked out" Adam said as they all left back to where General Turner cell was as Hobson stood in front of the cell. "That was quite extraordinary and quite unpleasant turn of events if you don't mind me saying so I never did trust Commander Milton of course but to attempt a coup by taking your place why it's diabolical! His death should serve as an example to all, and to think he was loyal to a traitor like general Turner we should be thankful the General was a rather sick man when he was imprisoned or Milton might have let him walk free" Hobson said as Adam finished dressing Anna injury due to the lack of Health Potions they had. "First thing I want is to speak with the Lieutenant, first I want all those who were sent here by Logan for protesting or just speaking their minds to be sent free, second well need to hire a new warden one" Adam said. "Can we get some health potions first? The three of us look like hell" Anna said as Xander looked up at Adam. "Yes, we can do that" Adam said. "Your majesty, if you don't mind me asking you said before that Milton didn't know anything about your or your heart and you mentioned love, is there a woman who caught your eyes?" Anna asked. "You could say that you could say it may have been love at first sight" Adam smiled as he walked ahead as didn't notice Anna disappointed look. 'I should have known better than to have fallen in love with a king I think it may be best to leave back for home soon' Anna thought.